Harry Hook
Harry Hook is the secondary antagonist who appears in the sequel, Descendants 2 ''and the tertiary antagonist turned supporting character/anti-hero in ''Descendants 3. He is the son of Captain Hook and the brother of CJ and Harriet Hook. He is the first mate of Uma's pirate crew. Harry is Uma's oldest and closest friend. Having been described as defending Uma from bullying and harassment. Personality Harry is sneaky, wild, unpredictable (which can be perceived as crazy), rude, and evil but has a heart. His heart is shown (figuratively) when it comes to his hook. Harry is fond of his hook to the point of being obsessed with it. When Jay grabbed his hook and threatened to drop it into the ocean, Harry backed away and dropped his sword as people would do in a hostage situation. When Jay dropped it into the ocean, Harry jumped in after it without a second thought. The hook may be a memory or deep connection to his father, Captain Hook. He considers Tourney to be "a wee boys game". Harry finds the idea of summer school laughable, as even the schools on the Isle did not have it; he laughs that it must be the reason Audrey snapped. Harry has unquestioning loyalty to his best friend Uma, whom he immediately returns to obeying once they reunite in ''Descendants 3''. After Uma, Harry is close to Gil, the muscle of their pirate crew; unlike the rest of their crew, the two of them stuck together during the two years Uma was gone from the Isle, always waiting for a chance to escape to find their leader and continue their pirating. Trivia *Harry initially had a hard time accepting he was not the captain of the pirate crew, but by the time of Descendants 2, he shows an unquestionable loyalty to Uma and knows what she wants to be done. As her first mate and best friend, he follows her orders without any hesitation or complaint; as shown in What's My Name?, Harry even makes sure the rest of the crew knows to respect and obey Uma. *Gil was seen kissing Harry Hook, https://68.media.tumblr.com/10e3c44e93b27a5e7e5539d2d4c3faf8/tumblr_otgrcvgDT41vzeht5o1_1280.jpg however, it was never scripted or directed and was an improvised scene between the two actors. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qAnbPzj-HgM But it was mentioned in the novelization of the film Descendants 2. *He is punctual (despite not knowing how to read a watch) and has a very violent imagination. *He carries around a hook, resembling the one his father wore. However, he himself has two hands. *In Rise of the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel, some details about Harry are revealed: **He is the second child of Captain Hook, while Harriet is the oldest and CJ is the youngest. **He was the first one to join Uma's pirate crew. **He once tried to entice Tick-Tock the Crocodile to bite his hand so that he could wear a real hook like his father, but the crocodile just opened one eye and went back to sleep. **He is probably in love with Uma. Gallery Descendants 2 - Harry Hook.jpg Descendants 2 - New Villain Kids.jpg|Harry Hook (right), Gil, and Uma Descendants 2 poster.png Harry, Uma and Gil.jpg Descendants 2 photography 8.png Descendants 2 photography 7.jpg Descendants-2-23.jpg Harry Hook.png Descendants 2 - Gil and Harry.jpg Descendants 2 - Harry.png IMG_9662.JPG Harry Descendants 2 Standee.jpg|Harry Standee D2 Harry, Uma and Gil.png D3 - Uma and her gang.png Descendants 3 - Photography - Harry Hook.jpg It's Goin' Down.png|"Welcome!" References Category:Descendants characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Live-action characters Category:Live-action villains Category:Disney characters Category:Villains Category:Pirates Category:Siblings Category:Singing characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Lovers